girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xverdugo17/Girl Meets Contest
Girl Meets Contest an episode for Season 2 of Girl Meets World So the episode starts when Principal Cory announce there an contest going on for a concert and there a riddle to figure it out. Riley has an idea to get her dad to tell her the answer but when Cory told her he won't tell anybody except Topanga but Topanga didn't tell Riley but she told Eric. Riley leaves the table and go into her room and calls Eric she told him that Cory won't tell her an answer so she ask him to come and make him tell her. School starts as Riley ask for Cory to come to her classroom. Cory comes and tells Riley that she has to figure out herself.Riley told him I got somebody who gonna make you tell me. Cory: Who you got Riley ? Eric comes in and pick up Cory and spin him around until Eric make him dizzy. Eric tells Riley that Cory used to beg him for the answer all the time. Cory: I was little and wanted the prize so Riley I'm not telling you Eric: ok little brother I'm calling one of our closest friends Cory: who jack? Eric: no the f word Cory: you wouldn't dare Eric: I would I have him on me speed dial. Cory: oh no Riley: haha your in trouble The next scene dinner time and the Matthews are eating except for Cory looking at Eric mad and Topanga asks what happened Eric: he mad at me cause I spin him around it was funny and Riley invited me over and she called me and I invited a guest (doorbell ring) Eric: that him now Eric opens the door and it Mr. Fenny Mr. Fenny: hello Mr. Matthews Eric: fenny you came your in trouble Cory Mr. Fenny: Oh shut up already Cory: hey Mr.Fenny Mr.Fenny: hello mr Matthew Topanga: hello mr. Fenny Mr.Fenny: hello miss Lawrence Topanga: it mrs Matthew now Fenny Mr. Fenny: it ms Lawrence got it Topanga: got it Eric explains to Mr.Fenny that Cory won't help Riley win the contest. Cory says how is she gonna live in the world by just having people winning stuff for her.mr Fenny ask for Riley so he can teach her a lesson. Riley comes and Fenny tells her that she can't survive in the world by people doing stuff for her and Eric interrupts him. Telling him he survive by the help of Fenny and his parents leading him to tell Riley that you can't count on people to help all the time. Riley apologizes to Cory and tell him She could figure this one on her own. Next day at school the contest is over and Cory has the winner in the envelope he opens it and Maya wins and dance to get her tickets. Maya invites Riley but she turn it down to go with Cory back home and she wants to visit Philadelphia and his old school they leave and Lucas comes in and ask Maya if he can go she says sure. Ending Mr. fenny is driving and Eric pop up and scares Fenny and tell him that he is his ride home The end of episode Category:Blog posts